


your presence, it's warming

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), single parent jefferson, teacher madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: James is a fourth-grade science teacher worried about one of his student's situation. Thomas is that student's father, who's dealing with single parenthood and grief.





	your presence, it's warming

**Author's Note:**

> for day 18 of jeffmads month - teachers! i love this au a lot and i have some ideas for it, so it might come back sometime. enjoy!

One of James' students is a complete disaster. She doesn't throw tantrums, at all— she just cries into her desk and crumples her tests when she gets a not-too-good grade. James is sort of worried her family is one of those with terrible standards for grades; with his first-hand experience, he doesn't want that stress on anyone. Especially not nine-year-olds.    
  
He decides to have a little talk with the kid's parents. Martha has two numbers in the database, and he calls her mother first, even though moms are truly a hit or miss. He's met sincere, kind, calm moms of his students as much as he's met loud and uncaring ones. Dads don't frequent their children's school doings as much, but they're also a mixed bag.   
  
When he calls the number he gets a, 'This number doesn't exist'. He raises an eyebrow but decides to call the other number anyways, the one that reads 'Dad'. It rings for what feels like hours before someone picks it up.    
  
"Hello, this is Yorktown Middle School," he says.    
  
The man on the other side of the phone has a smooth voice and he's pacing, based on the sounds the phone lets on. "Oh, hi! Yes? Was there a problem?"   
  
"Not exactly," he says. "It's Mr. Madison, the science teacher of your daughter Martha," the man on the other side hums. "I'd like to have a talk with you as soon as possible."   
  
"Did she do anything bad?"   
  
"Oh, not at all," James says, "I'm just worried, that's all. How does Friday at five p.m. sound?"   
  
"Sounds perfect. Thank you, Mr. Madison."   
  
"No problem." He hangs up and puts his phone back in his pocket before heading back to the teachers' room, decided to talk to Seabury about his sixth graders and what they're telling Georges, one of James' students.    
  
In the other side of the line, Thomas puts his phone in his pocket and turns up his nose. He fixes his hair and looks at his daughter. She's only nine and she's going through a lot. She climbs towards the sofa and looks at him with wide eyes.    
  
"Who was it, papa?" she asks with her honey-sweet voice. She's so adorable it almost hurts him; she's so similar to her mother, too.    
  
"Ah, it was your school. Nothing to worry about." Martha pales for a second, but she doesn't reply and simply cuddles closer to her dad. "Have you done anything bad at school lately, honey?"   
  
"Nuh-uh! I've been a good kid!" she replies almost immediately, though there's a shadow of worry in her brown-black eyes. Thomas plays with her braids for a few minutes, smiling at her and trying not to think about anything else.    
  
"Alright, Patsy," he says, not sure he believes her.    
  
Friday comes by a few days later and James is waiting at his classroom, fidgeting with his hands. He hasn't met Martha's dad yet; he's not been there for parent-teacher conferences, and if he's been there he's not talked at all and he hasn't noticed him.    
  
After a few minutes past five someone walks into the classroom. He looks up to see maybe one of the most attractive men he's ever seen; his brown eyes are deep, his skin is tan, and his afro— his afro and his beard. He almost feels his heart stop, but it does skip a beat.    
  
"Mr. Madison?" he says, shifting his weight on his feet.    
  
"Call me James," he replies, smiling. "You're Ms. Jefferson's dad, right?"   
  
"Yeah. Thomas Jefferson." He heads closer to him, his eyes not leaving James' face as he sits on one of the students' tables. James is too mesmerized by him to say anything against that. "What happened with Martha, Mr. — James?"   
  
"Well, she's been crying in class a lot," James says. Thomas is about to say something, but he bites it back and allows James to continue. "She's also very upset at getting grades under 85. And she seems to be isolating herself. Do you have explanations for that?"   
  
"Ah, well." Thomas looks like a deer caught in the headlights. "She's been seeing a therapist ever since her mother died, but I didn't expect her to be acting up in class, too."   
  
"Sorry for your loss," James says.    
  
He shrugs. "It's okay," he mutters. "But, I'm not even so demanding about grades. She's probably just trying to make up for all the classes she missed last year after her mom died."   
  
"What'd..." James doesn't finish the sentence. He's had his fair share of single parents, all of them trying their best to provide for their children, but he can count with one hand the times they were single parents because of death. "What'd she die of?" he asks, clasping his hand on top of the other so he doesn't shake.    
  
"It's none of your business," Thomas says sharply, but then glances up with a guilty look. "Uh, sorry, I—"   
  
"It's okay," James says, nodding, "you aren't obligated to tell me. So, you'll take care of it, yes?"   
  
"Uh-huh," Thomas replies, his face shadowed by grief and guilt. James wonders a lot of things, but doesn't voice any of them. "Martha's been very grief-struck. I have, too. I'll work harder to let her know it's alright. Thanks, James."   
  
"It's no problem, Thomas." He's already turning around to leave when he adds, "Can I text you?"   
  
He turns back and blinks. "Huh?"   
  
"Can I text you?" he repeats.    
  
"Oh. Yeah. Sure." Thomas' voice is monotone.   
  
James nods in acknowledgment and he leaves like that. A part of him knows he has to let this man deal with his grief— it's been a year since his wife or whatever died. But he just wants to kiss him senseless.    
  
-   
  
From Unknown Number: Hi Thomas, it's James, your kid's science teacher. I hope you two are alright.    
  
-   
  
Their first date isn't even called that for a long while, and it happens four months later. They go to get ice cream, Martha behind them and eating her vanilla ice cream happily.    
  
"My students are a lot," James says. "Frances has been saying she's dating Theodosia. They're ten!"   
  
"Frances?" Martha perks up at the mention of one of her classmates. "Frances Laurens?"   
  
"Yeah," James nods, messing up Martha's hair with a grin. She doesn't have her hair on braids for once. "And one of the teachers; Mr. Hamilton, he's the English teacher? He keeps getting in fights with the Social Studies teacher, Mr. Seabury. It's ugly."   
  
"I don't like Mr. Hamilton," Martha says before taking more of her ice cream in her mouth. "He likes Frances more than anyone else because her dad's his boyfriend."   
  
"Her dad's what?" Thomas says, blinking.    
  
"Frances' dad is Mr. Hamilton's boyfriend," Martha insists. "I've seen them kissing just like you and mama."   
  
"Aw," Thomas murmurs, a little pained by the mention of his late fiancée but playing with his daughter's hair anyway.    
  
Martha keeps eating her ice cream and looks at James and Thomas at intervals as they talk about everything and anything. "I think you and Mr. Madison should kiss," she says after a few seconds of silence.    
  
"H-huh?" James exclaims, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.    
  
Martha looks at him with a smug grin. Thomas looks mortified. James tries to laugh it off, but can't keep it off his mind. Thomas' kid thinks they should kiss. That's ridiculous. Jesus Christ, what's his life become? Is he really going to date, in some moment, one of his students' dad?  Who also is still grieving his daughter's mom? He's terrible, Jesus Christ.    
  
"You've been doing great in school, Patsy," Thomas tells her when she sits on his lap.    
  
"I got a 78 on my last English project."   
  
"You're still doing great, honey bee."   
  
Martha pouts but nods anyway.    
  
James gets up with a smile, his ice cream completely eaten. "Well, it was a nice evening with you two," he says. Thomas looks at him with a raised eyebrow and also a bit of sadness in his eyes. James wonders if he doesn't want him to go yet. "I will get going."

  
"Bye, James," Thomas says.    
  
"Bye James!" Martha chirps.    
  
Once James is out of their field of vision Thomas slings an arm around his daughter's tummy. "How has therapy been, sweetheart?"   
  
"I don't like it."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"She makes me talk about mama. I don't like to think about her."   
  
"Therapy's supposed to make you deal with grief, Patsy," Thomas says softly. "If you don't talk about her you can't deal with her..." he doubts for a second, "with her death."   
  
"I know," she replies, a pout appearing on her lips. "It's just... too much. I feel empty without mama."   
  
"I know, honey bee. I do too."   
  
Martha cuddles closer to him and hides her face into his neck, sniffling softly. Thomas pats her back as he tries not to cry too. He feels a lot — he doesn't like to think about his late fiancée. It's been over a year, yet it still feels like yesterday.    
  
-   
  
For Mr. Madison: James?    
  
From Mr. Madison: yeah?    
  
For Mr. Madison: She died during childbirth.   
  
-   
  
James doesn't mention his new knowledge of the situation of Thomas' fiancée's death for a long while. Into three, four of these dates they don't dare to call dates, they avoid the topic of her death. Martha grows more and more comfortable with her teacher and talks to her classmates about how her dad is seeing Mr. Madison.    
  
Their first kiss happens during the party of the fourth graders going into fifth grade. There's champagne for the teachers and the parents, and it's full of couples everywhere you look. Mr. Hamilton is drunk off his ass and talking excitedly with Frances' dad, a man named John Laurens.    
  
James isn't drunk. He hasn't had a single drop of alcohol the entire evening, in fact. Martha is still there, yawning and begging for them to go home. Thomas is about to do what his daughter says, a big smile plastered on his face. The only time James has seen him this happy has been at their dates.    
  
They're hurrying towards Thomas' car. It's not big, and it's kind of uncomfortable, but it does the job. James is getting into the co-driver's seat when Thomas puts his hand on his. "Huh?" he says softly, looking up at the much taller man.    
  
Their lips meet for just a second, and James smiles against his mouth. Thomas' lips are chapped and taste like champagne, and he can't get enough of them. It's a lot— he puts a hand on the back of his neck and deepens the kiss.    
  
When Thomas pulls away, they're both smiling stupidly and don't want to move any way.   
  
"Dad, are we going home or not?" Martha complains from the back seat.    
  
"Coming!" Thomas says, smiling as he goes to the driver's seat. They share another kiss before he starts the engine, and James catches Martha looking disgusted from the windshield mirror.


End file.
